


Решение всех проблем

by ilera



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas, The Three Musketeers (Movies - Lester)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, but Rochefort's plotline is from the book, canonical and not, characters are from the 1973 movie, fandom Antagonists 2020, lots of talk about sex, mentioned other slash and het pairings, starts from the end of the book with d'Artagnan and Rochefort's duel, Рошфор и Миледи уползли, Юмор, каноничные и не очень, много болтовни о сексе, начинается с дуэли Рошфора и д'Артаньяна в конце книги, но сюжетная ветка Рошфор книжная, персонажи взяты из фильма 1973 г, упоминаются другие слэшные и гетные пейринги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: У д'Артаньяна в голове сплошные гормоны, и он думает только об одном.
Relationships: d'Artagnan/Comte de Rochefort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Решение всех проблем

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)

По твердому убеждению д’Артаньяна, секс решал все проблемы. 

Взять несчастную Констанцию — она терпела мужа только из-за секса. Ну и из-за его денег, конечно, но это был явно второстепенный фактор. Или Миледи, которая вообще не вылезала из постели, и все мужчины были у ее ног. Во время одной из интимных встреч Кэти призналась, что и ей кое-что перепало от хозяйки, и Д’Артаньян сразу понял, почему она так долго не могла уйти от Миледи. 

А его друзья? Ладно Атос, он связан с бутылкой узами более крепкими, чем супружеские, но Портос постоянно навещал свою прокуроршу, а Арамис встречался с белошвейкой, у которой оказалось много денег. «Ей досталось недавно наследство», — сказал как-то Арамис. «И сколько же родственников у нее умерло?» — хохотнул Портос. Атос лишь философски пожал плечами, заметив, что люди имеют привычку умирать. Д’Артаньян же сразу смекнул, в чем тут дело. Белошвейка родилась после того, как ее родители занимались сексом. Затем родители умерли, возможно, во время секса, и оставили дочери большое состояние. Которое наверняка приобрели, занимаясь сексом с разными состоятельными людьми. Родственники белошвейки также оказались странно богатыми, и сомнений об их роде занятий у д’Артаньяна не было. И вот Арамис соблазнил бедную (душевно, а не финансово) девушку и предложил ей удовольствие, от которого та не смогла отказаться. Закономерно, что у Арамиса появились деньги — наверное, копил на сан аббата. 

Разумеется, аббатство стоило не так много, как шапка кардинала, и д’Артаньян бы не удивился, узнай он, что и Ришелье не чужд секс. Отец ему как-то намекнул, что Марии Медичи не была свойственна природная доброта и она не просто так приблизила к себе Ришелье. 

Что уж тут говорить, если даже англичане понимали важность секса. Бэкингем вовсю ухаживал за Анной Австрийской и ради нее был готов напасть на Францию. Жаль только, что умер, так и не познав любимой женщины — и все из-за того же секса, который Миледи пообещала его убийце. Гугеноты в Ла-Рошели тут же осознали всю тщетность бытия и сдались. Секс — вот что движет политикой!

— Долго вы собираетесь буравить меня взглядом, молодой человек? — Рошфор опустил шпагу и переместил вес на другую ногу.

Д’Артаньян расплылся в улыбке, которая показалась Рошфору особенно зловещей в свете предстоящей дуэли.

— У меня появилась идея получше, граф, — д’Артаньян шагнул к оппоненту. — Только не убейте меня случайно, пока я буду ее излагать. 

Рошфор смерил приближающегося гасконца подозрительным взглядом, но не сдвинулся с места. От этого сумасшедшего можно было ждать всего, но по крайней мере его шпага оставалась в ножнах. Однако такого он не предвидел. Гасконец наговорил кучу чепухи, из которой выходило, что все со всеми спят и это хорошо, потому что Господь завещал любить ближнего. 

Когда Рошфор решил покинуть поле боя, опозорив свое имя, но спася рассудок, было уже поздно. Д’Артаньян схватил его за ворот камзола и притянул к себе. Однако Рошфор был гораздо выше гасконца, и тот смог поцеловать лишь его подбородок. 

— Вы сошли с ума! — воскликнул Рошфор, отшатываясь. За спиной оказалась стена, не давая Рошфору сбежать.

— Вы что же, меня не слушали? — расстроился д’Артаньян. — Любовь спасет мир и нас с вами. Больше не нужно враждовать и тыкать друг в друга шпагами, — и он подмигнул ошарашенному Рошфору: — Лучше потыкаем друг в друга чем-то более приятным.

— Послушайте, если вы хотите перенести дуэль, я согласен! — воскликнул Рошфор, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки гасконца. — Давайте ее отменим совсем, если вы так не хотите нарушать закон. Я готов публично заявить, что был побежден вами или что бежал с поля боя, как последний трус, только оставьте меня в покое!

— Вы отказываетесь от исцеляющего секса? — не поверил д’Артаньян. — Я недостаточно хорош для вас? Хотите, я познакомлю вас с Атосом? Он гораздо красивее и благороднее меня.

— Я знаю, кто такой Атос.

— Тогда Арамис? Он нежный и страстный любовник, белошвейка не даст соврать. 

— Вы-то откуда это знаете? 

— Но она же его не бросила, — д’Артаньян с сочувствием заглянул в глаза Рошфору: — Гнев затмевает ваш разум и не дает мыслить логически. Вот вы уже не понимаете простых истин, а значит, самое время для…

— Молчите! Я запрещаю говорить на эту тему.

Руки д’Артаньяна уже шарили у него под камзолом, и Рошфор судорожно пытался понять, как переключить внимание озабоченного гасконца. Когда-то Ришелье ему сказал, что с сумасшедшими надо вести себя доброжелательно и не делать резких движений.

— Вам не кажется это место неподходящим для любовных утех? — низким голосом осведомился Рошфор, натянув на лицо вымученную улыбку.

Д’Артаньян остановил исследования чужого тела и удивленно уставился на внезапно присмиревшего Рошфора. 

— Так вы со мной согласны? — обрадовался он.

— Конечно.

— С тем, что отрицательные эмоции не принесут никому пользы?

— Несомненно.

— И с тем, что секс налаживает взаимопонимание?

— Безапелляционно.

— Что? — не понял д’Артаньян.

— Вы во всем правы, мой дорогой друг, — поспешно продолжил Рошфор и добавил для верности: — Удивляюсь, что раньше об этом не думал.

Д’Артаньян продолжил с недоверием смотреть на Рошфора, и тот использовал последний козырь:

— У меня вечером назначено свидание с Миледи, и она не будет против, если вы присоединитесь.

— О, а могу я позвать Атоса? Он не признается, но я уверен, что он жаждет с ней помириться. Думаю, он погорячился, когда пытался отрубить ей голову. 

Д’Артаньян наконец разжал стальные объятья, и Рошфор вырвался на свободу. Поспешно застегивая камзол, он крикнул в эйфории: «Зовите хоть самого Дьявола!» и припустил к своему коню. 

Вечером Рошфор рассказал обо всем Миледи, ожидая от нее похвалы за проявленную хитрость, но та лишь тихо произнесла:

— Так сейчас ко мне пожалует этот гасконец в компании с моим бывшим мужем?

— Технически он все еще ваш муж, — неуверенно ответил Рошфор, съеживаясь под пылающим взглядом Миледи. 

— Два человека, которые пытались меня убить? — Миледи улыбнулась, отчего Рошфора пробрала дрожь.

— Вы же не думаете, что они действительно придут? — возразил он.

В дверь громко постучали.

— Рошфор, я вас убью, — пообещала Миледи, доставая кинжал.

— Меня ждет кардинал! — крикнул Рошфор первое, что пришло ему в голову, и выскочил в окно.

Приземлившись на целующуюся парочку, Рошфор осознал правоту д’Артаньяна: секс действительно решал все проблемы.


End file.
